1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for use with internal imaging machines such as X-ray machines, ultrasound MRI machines, CAT scans and tomography machines, and in particular relates to a compression/traction device for simulating a positive or negative load on a person's body, in particular the person's spine.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In recent years, diagnostic instrumentation for creating images of tissue, organs, and bone structure beneath the surface of the skin has been vastly improved, providing detailed and very precise images to enable doctors to determine the cause of internal problems. Accurate diagnosis will of course lead to better care for the patient and in most cases quicker recovery.
Traditional X-ray machines have been supplemented by more complex, and consequently more expensive, diagnostic procedures involving instrumentation such as tomography, which is the recordation of internal body images at a predetermined plane by means of a tomograph. A tomograph is an apparatus for moving an X-ray source in one direction as the film is moved in the opposite direction, thus showing in detail a predetermined plane of tissue. The most well known tomographic procedure is the computerized axial tomography device, typically known as a CAT scan. The CAT scan measures the X-ray beam using a scintillation counter, and the electronic impulses are recorded on a magnetic disc and processed by a mini computer for reconstruction display of the body in cross-section on a cathode ray tube, or television screen. Other popular and frequently used diagnostic imaging machines include nuclear magnetic resonance imaging machines, commonly known as an MRI machine. During an MRI procedure, the body is placed in a spatially varying magnetic field and is subjected to a pulse of radiofrequency radiation, and the resulting nuclear magnetic resonance spectra are combined to give cross-sectional images. Both the CAT scan and MRI techniques provide a very accurate and detailed image of internal body parts to enable the physician to accurately access internal damage to the patient.
However, a problem associated with any internal imaging device, whether it is the traditional X-ray, CAT scan or MRI procedure, is that many times injuries that are apparent to the patient, i.e., cause pain, loss of function, etc., may not be apparent during some imaging procedures since typically the patient is immobilized by placing the patient on a table and his movement is restricted. While providing for an accurate image, many times the injury is "masked" since the person's body weight has been removed from the affected area thus decompressing the joint, disc, cartridge, etc. This is typical with injuries to the spine and to soft tissue in joints, such as the knee, elbow or shoulder. Once the weight ("load") has been removed, many times the severity of the injury may not show up on the image, and in some cases the pain to the patient disappears during the procedure because the causative factor has been reduced enough to decrease irritation and pain production.
In some instances, particularly with soft tissue injuries to joints such as the knee, it may be beneficial to remove the load completely and traction the joint to provide for better imaging, particularly when there is swelling involved or if there is a need to use contrast medium for enhancement. Imaging machines currently available do not provide for either compression (placing a load on the affected area) or traction to enhance the internal image.
Therefore, a need exists for a device which enhances internal imaging utilizing such procedures as CAT scans, MRIs and traditional X-ray devices. The need further exists for a device which will simulate a load on a patient's body when the person is immobilized and laying prone or supine on a table during the imaging procedure. A further need exists for a device which may provide for traction to relieve pressure on the body during the imaging procedure.